4 guys plus 1 girl is equals to Changed Fate
by Fuuei
Summary: FINALLY! Fuuei's BACK! With Chapter 1 of this story! Thnx for everyone's support! What will happen if a girl is added to our beloved Sanzo-ikkou? Pairing : OC and one of the Saiyuki character! Sorry, no yaoi or shounen-ai here! Chapter 1 is about how they
1. Prologue

Fuuei: Yahahahahah! After a LONG slump, I'm finally back!!!! And this is the prologue 

of my Romance fic!!!! Woo hooo!!!! Hmm… the prologue is actually the POV of my main character (that is the girl), and I can't put this in the fic "Saiyuki Characters' POV" since she's not a character from Saiyuki, so I put this HERE!!!!

Hakkai: Thank you for all the people who has been waiting for this fic, ne… Especially Lo Xiang… Well, I'm also glad that Fuuei wrote the prologue… so she'll stop sighing…

Fuuei: -_- What do you mean by that, Hakkai? Oh, the prologue may be quite bloody, angsty and umm… * blush * perverted…? Anyways, please read and review to give me either complements or flames! Yeah, I accept flames!!! As long as you review and tell me what you think, it's OK!

Sanzo: Ch'! She's so happy when this Prologue is so angsty… Baka baka girl…

Fuuei: Of COURSE I'm happy!!!! Exams just finished today and I'm going for a great holiday filled with pingpong!!! Nyahahahaha!!!! Ok, I present to you all…

Goku & Gojyo: TADADADAN!!!!!

Fuuei: The prologue of my FIRST Romance fic…

Goku & Gojyo & Hakkai: TADADADAN!!!!!!!!

Sanzo: * touches forehead and shakes head * I'm not going to do this…

Fuuei: Entitled— Lost Love.

Sanzo: What kind of a stupid title is THAT??? 

Fuuei: SHUT UP! * kicks Sanzo *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**4 guys + 1 girl = Changed Fate**

**Prologue (Lost Love)**

Looking at the bright night sky, I sighed. The serene night has a calming and tender effect on people, but it is also the reason of divine hatred. I have always no idea of why I am so drawn to the night when I am despising it so much. When the blue sky turns orange, then red, then the red orb sets, the calm night starts to fall. Somehow, I learnt from the 'knowledgeable' villagers that night represents the ominous darkness. The night sky… The darkness… it makes people out of their minds, not being themselves… Being puppets filled with anger and madness…

Having no idea of what to do next, I went to 'visit' them. Somehow, I did not wash the dark blood off my hands just now. The two bodies lie in front of me, not moving. I still have no idea of what pushed me that time that results in this sad and frustrating tragedy. It was like I had no conscious at all when I kept the knife into the sheath and brought it along with me. After some moments, I finally moved my body in order to bury them and let them to rest in peace.

Hot tears are streaking down my cheeks. These acid rivers are so corrosive that it hurts when I felt them crossing my cheeks. They are like burning my face and my heart. Maybe I am not supposed to have a heart… Maybe, I was not supposed to be born… Being a girl with both black hair and eyes like the darkness, everyone hates me. Everyone is afraid of me. Everyone wants to beat me. Not being a 'she' but an 'it', I am not wanted by everyone… except them.

They, my birth parents, cared for me, accepted me and loved me. However, all of these are just past tense. These warmth, care and love are gone. How could they suddenly turned so wild and attack me? How could they have wanted to kill me? Why did they do this to me? But… what I cannot forgive is the fact that I actually… killed them. With these bloodstained hands and a knife, I actually killed them!

            Wandering alone this late at night, I thought I was not going to be disturbed by anyone. But… I was wrong. "Oh, you're that pretty lil' damned witch, huh? Heh, looking closer, you're actually quite beautiful… Eheheh… wow, these body curves? Irresistible… Eheheheh, never mind, I'll accept you… Heh…" That man started to caress my cheek. Then, he pinned me to the wall and surround both of his hands around my waist. "You can't 'scape, ma darlin'." Having an empty soul, I did not resist his hands from touching my body curves.

            There is no more meaning for my life. I do not care anymore even if I have to be humiliated by this man… How I wish someone can hug me with affection and love… but… all has gone. I am all alone. Everything… does not matter… anymore… "I wish I can be with you forever… But… I know this is impossible…" A vision appeared in my head and I can see myself talking with another man. I cannot see who the man was, but I know that he is someone very important to me. 

            My eyes suddenly became big round plates, and as the perverted man was about to kiss my lips, I took out my knife and stabbed him. Blood started to cover me again. Before kissing my lips, he fell, face flat on the ground. I felt my legs started to move without my permission. I began to run as fast as I could back to my so-called 'house'. I huffed as I reached there. I glance at the knife I kept holding after killing that man. Another person… I killed another person today… In just one night, three people were killed under my bloody knife…

            "We didn't mean to do this, but… thank you…" He fell. "Even without us, you have to survive with your… own power… And… remember, we… love you… AAARRRGGGGHHHHHHHH!" She fell, after having her last scream. I pulled the knife out from her body and shook tremendously. I love both of you too… Why? Why did these all happen to me? Everyone feels so far away from me… Can I not have a better tomorrow? Can I not live happily? Oh God, please kill me… Somebody… please… kill me…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Fuuei: Heave ho heave ho! Never thought there would be so many Sanzo-fans…!

Sanzo: BA~~~~KA.

Fuuei: Ok! This is the end of the prologue!!! Can you all guess who will be her lover? From the prologue, it seems that she is the reincarnation of Rinrei, right???

Homura: * suddenly pops out * RINREI!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!!??????

Fuuei: * kicks Homura away * Nobody called you to come out!!!

Homura: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH * flies away *

Sanzo & Homura fans: CHARGE!!!!!

Fuuei: Oooo o_O Quite strange… Sanzo and Homura fans are actually cooperating??? O_O WHA!? They're heading towards ME!~!! RUN!!!!! Ok, bye now! Review please!!! TASUKETE!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 1

Fuuei: Wow… I think everybody must have forgotten who I am already… I've been away for like… 8 mths??? Even I myself is surprised… oO So… Sanzo-ikkou? Why don't you all say something???

Sanzo-ikkou: Huh??? Who the hell are you!???

Fuuei: WHAT!?? Even the Sanzo-ikkou has forgotten me!!!! WAHHHH TT

Hakkai: Gomen ne, Fuuei… We were just playing with you…

Fuuei: PLAY!? What do you mean 'PLAY'??? Oohhhhh!!!!! strangling Hakkai

Hakkai: Gakkk arkkk… He…lpppp… !!!!

Sanzo: shoots Fuuei This girl's gone wild again…

Fuuei: XX.

Goku & Gojyo: First Chapter of Fuuei's Romance fic is here!!! ENJOY!!!

Our Sanzo-ikkou was on their regular journey to the West as they were nearing a town. "Wow! A town! Food! Harahetta ne…" "Baka saru! Always thinking of food!" "NANDATO!?" "Uru—" "Go die YOU! Kuso baba! Only bring misfortune to our town! Shi—ne!"

In front of the foursome was a group of tall, muscular men, along with some children. They were surrounding a girl, who looked like a teenager. The girl's body was only covered with ragged clothes. Her delicate body was covered with bruises and blood whilst the group of bullies was landing more injuries on her.

The four heroes got off the jeep and gaped at the scene in front of them. Gojyo's mouth hung open so big that it reached the ground. Despite the bruises and blood covering her, she was like an angel. Her well-tanned skin matched her long black hair and black eyes. Her slim and delicate body was leaning on the wall while sitting on the ground.

She was definitely, stunningly, beautiful. However, there was something missing within her beauty. Her eyes were lack of life and happiness. They were totally blank and she was like daydreaming in spite of the landing of the kicks and punches. It was as if… she could not feel pain. It was as if… she was _dead_.

"Oi… oi! It's bad to bully such a pretty lady! Women will hate you!" Gojyo said as he rushed forward, with his shakujou and ready to strike. The group of bullies saw him with his weapon and was so afraid that even some wet their pants. The group dispersed as they all rushed home and called for their mommies.

Goku rushed towards the girl as the others followed slowly. "O-nee-chan, daijoubu desuka?" The girl raised her head and looked at Goku. She started to speak, but she was so weak that her voice hardly came out like a whisper. Nevertheless, it was enough for the foursome to hear. "Omae… dare… ka?" "Shhh… you shouldn't talk… You're badly hurt. Let me heal you…" Hakkai proceeded to take her hand but she flinched, trembling.

Hakkai started to assure her that nobody was going to hurt her and his gentle voice made her trust him slowly. She was completely healed and she proceeded to stand up. After the first attempt was proved successful, she started to walk, but she fell and Gojyo caught her just in time before she fall to the ground. "Ano… Ojou-san, it looks like you've lost too much blood… Why don't we send you back home?" "NO! DON'T! Don't… Please don't go to my house… No… I beg you… Please…"

"Well, it's not my type to disobey a beautiful woman's order…" Gojyo said as he helped the girl to walk. "Let's take her to an inn so we can also find a place to rest." The others had no comment so they followed him. They reached an inn and as the people there saw the pretty girl, they started to whisper around and casting some glares at her. Suddenly, some of them spotted Sanzo and they rushed towards him. "Ano… are you a Sanzo?" "Ah." _Oh man… Don't tell me they want me to preach again… _A girl faced the others in the inn. "Hey everyone! This blond hair man is a Sanzo! He might be the holiest man ever stepped into this town!"

Hearing what the girl just said, more and more people went to gather around the group and a crowd was formed. "Psst! Why is such a holy man with _that _girl?" Both Sanzo and Hakkai heard that whisper and got curious. _That girl? They all know her? But why are they treating her like that? _"Give me five rooms! Quick, before I become sliced meat!" Gojyo said to the innkeeper. "But we only have two rooms…" "Oh, whatever!" He snatched the two keys as they hurriedly went into one room.

"Sanzo… Goku… Why don't both of you stay here as Gojyo and I go to buy something to eat? You need to stay here and protect her anyway…" "Oi, why am I also staying with this baka saru?" "Because those people there will all become nuts and chase us around if they saw _you_!" "Ch! Fine…" Therefore, Gojyo and Hakkai went out and the other two was left behind with the girl sleeping. Goku went to the only bed and examined the sleeping beauty.

"That's strange… Why do I have a feeling that I've seen her before?" Goku said out loud. Sanzo, hearing that remark, went to take a look at the girl covered with bruises too. _True, I have a feeling I've seen her before, too. But I don't remember ever seeing her before… What is this feeling? It's like I've known her for a long time… Such a long time before, but I can't forget it and can't remember what was it._ "Baka saru! You're only thinking nonsense!" Sanzo tried to deny that he had the same feeling too and Goku just shrugged.

"Tadaima!" Both Hakkai and Gojyo opened the door to see Goku sitting on the same spot when they left, Sanzo still reading his newspaper and the girl _still _sleeping. "Ah, Hakkai, Gojyo! Okaeri! Ahhh! Food! FOOD!" Goku stood up and went to Hakkai's direction. "Dame da yo! These are for the girl." "Then why don't we wake her up so maybe she'll share a little with me?" "Hah! You'll surely finish the food off before she touches one! But I don't disagree with the idea of waking her up… Oh, she looks just like Sleeping Beauty… Maybe I should try waking her up by kissing her…" Hakkai chuckled nervously.

"Thanks but no thanks… I don't want a filthy man to kiss me." Goku fell down, laughing as he heard that remark. Sanzo smirked and Hakkai chuckled politely. "Ch… If you aren't a woman and if you're not that beautiful, I would've scolded you!" "Ah… never mind… Let's just eat now, shall we?" The girl stood up and went to get her food. She opened the package and the food inside was not much. "Uh… Gomen if it's too little…"

Gojyo, Hakkai and Sanzo could see tears streaking down her face. As she saw them looking at her with surprised faces, she quickly wipe the tears away using the back of her palm. "Gomen ne… Demo… I've never had seen so much food in my whole life before… And this is the first time anyone has been so good to me… not including my parents, that is." She said as the tears started to collect at her eyes again. "Maa… Why don't we eat and talk about it later?"

"So… Let me introduce ourselves… My name is Cho Hakkai, this is Sha Gojyo, this little kid is Son Goku and this is Genjo Sanzo." "Please to meet you all… My name's Ming Yue…" "So can you please tell us why you are… um… treated like _that_?" Ming Yue raised her head and looked at the other four. "You see the colour of my hair and eyes? They have a colour of black." "Uhh… Black? What's wrong with black? It's not like you're a hanyou or something…"

"It's all because of a legend. It is said that about how many centuries ago, this village once faced a terrible disaster. A woman with black hair and eyes came to this village and cast a spell on it. Since then, the sun does not come out. Every time the villagers look up to the sky, all they could see was darkness. They were living in a world of darkness. Because the sun did not come out, the plants started to die. People became weak due to hunger and coldness. Slowly, more and more of the people die. The villagers started to hate darkness and night and of course, that woman."

"But then, one day, a man with bright blond hair arrived at the village. Miraculously, the darkness slowly dispersed and the sun comes out. After that, everything went normal. Just because of that stupid legend, the villagers treat blond hair people like gold and people with black hair _or _black eyes will be treated like low third-class citizens." "Oh, so that's why the villagers chase Sanzo around like crazy…" "And don't forget, he's a Sanzo too!" "But hey, just now I saw so many people with black hair but they weren't treated like you…" Ming Yue looked at them. She smiled sadly. "That's because I'm different from them. You see, I have _both _black hair and eyes."

Gojyo looked at the beautiful girl. She reminds him of himself. Doing nothing wrong but always being accused and being mistreated inhumanly. Then he thought about his mother. "How about your parents? You said that they treated you nicely, right?" Ming Yue looked at Gojyo. She lowered her head and narrowed her eyes. She bit her lower lip so hard that it started to bleed. Then she looked up again. "They were once good to me… But then… things happened… And they're dead now," she said coldly.

Sanzo narrowed his eyes. What did she mean by they were _once _good to her and what kind of _things_ happened? Goku looked at the girl who looks about the same age as him. "Why don't you try running away from here?" She lowered her head. "It's no use… If I try to escape from here… I will be executed. And if I try to disguise myself or dye my hair into other colours… I will be put to prison and be punished there forever." Hakkai flinched at the thought. "Hidoi na…" "Humph, baka… If the legend were in the opposite, those villagers would surely bully people with blond hair and worship black-haired people. Those baka ningen…"

Ming Yue glanced outside the window. "It's late… I think I should go now…" "Whoa! Wait up, missy! You're living alone, right? So why don't you stay here with us longer and maybe we can go out and have a drink or know each other better?" "Well, if you insist me to stay… Then I'll stay. But I don't drink sake and I don't think I need to know you better…" Gojyo's head fell. "That's the first time a woman turn me down, you know?" "Oh, really? I thought there were many ladies who had turned you down already…" Gojyo fell down, anime-style. _Every word she says is dripping with sarcasm… She's just like that bouzu… And yet, she's so beautiful… Aww… What a waste… _

Gojyo turned his head towards Hakkai. "How about _we _go have a drink, pal?" "Okay…" Hakkai said as he chuckled, thinking of what Ming Yue had said just now.

Gojyo: So… How was it??? Pretty good, eh? I tell you, that girl is so DAMN pretty!!!

Ming Yue: hits Gojyo Say one more time and I'll kill you. HMPH!

Fuuei: suddenly stands up with her head having nine holes Please read and review readers… I really wanna know how it is… And oh, Ming Yue is actually NOT Rinrei's reincarnation… It's just that, when I checked the Prologue, some sentences I've used sounded like Rinrei… so I thought maybe you readers will think I'm writing about Rinrei??? But well, I guess I thought too much… Since nobody noticed it… Sighhh

Goku: Please review!!!! watery puppy eyes


End file.
